finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Hikaru Midorikawa |englishva=Johnny Yong Bosch |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |gallery=true |quotes=true }} Firion is a hero fighting on the side of Materia in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, representing Final Fantasy II. He is a Vanguard-type character who fights with a variety of weapons. Firion returns from his previous appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a similar combat style. Firion's default player name is Nameless Idealist. His manikin counterpart, which is now yellow, has been renamed Simulacrum of a Believer. Profile Appearance Firion's default costume is "Committed to the Cause", his default attire from previous ''Dissidia'' games. Its first alternate coloration recolors his cape yellow and his armor burgundy. The second alternate coloration is based on Firion's 16-bit sprite in the 20th Anniversary release of Final Fantasy II, and recolors his cape red with light blue and purple armor. Firion's first alternate coloration is "Resolute Rebel", an updated version of his "Spiky Hair" attire from the PlayStation Portable Dissidia games. His purple and gold armor is darker and has an additional red shoulder spike on the left, fully resembling his Yoshitaka Amano art. The first alternate coloration recolors his armor blue with gray accents, his leg sash red, and his cape light blue. The second alternate coloration recolors his armor black with maroon accents, his leg sash red, and his cape yellow. DFF2015_Rebel_Martyr_A.jpg|Committed to the Cause A. DFF2015_Rebel_Martyr_B.jpg|Committed to the Cause B. Rebel_Martyr_C.jpg|Committed to the Cause C. DFF2015 Firion 2nd Form.png|Resolute Rebel A. DFF2015_Firion_Rising_Rebel_B.png|Resolute Rebel B. DFF2015_Firion_Rising_Rebel_C.png|Resolute Rebel C. Personality Firion is unwilling to be involved in a conflict he deems pointless, recalling the cycle of war between Cosmos and Chaos. He is initially reluctant to participate in Materia and Spiritus's attempt to continue the war, opting to find a route to his and his allies' respective worlds instead. Nevertheless, Firion fights to save the gods' world, and later leaves his memories behind within a duplicate of himself to continue fighting on their behalf, suggesting that he shares his allies' fondness for the realm that has allowed them all to meet again. Equipment Firion equips swords, shields, spears, axes, daggers, bow and arrows, and maces, and also fights barehanded. His weapons are grouped into "Arsenals", and his alternate weapons can all be equipped in the original Final Fantasy II. His default set of weapons, Arsenal I, are his base weapons from previous Dissidia games. He wields his sword from his original Amano art, Ricard's Spear, Guy's Daggers, Maria's Bow, and Minwu's Shield. The mace and axe are original designs for Firion. His first alternate set of weapons, Arsenal II, are based on the recurring "mythril equipment". His second alternate set of weapons, Arsenal III, include the Wing Sword, Trident, Main Gauche, Dark Bow, Mage's Staff, and Golden Shield. Their design and coloration are more exotic. His third alternate set of weapons, Arsenal IV, include the Gaia Blade, Demon Spear, Orichalcum, Flame Bow, Power Staff, and Diamond Shield. Their design is more feral. Dissidia2015FirionWeaponPack1.png|Firion's Weapon Pack I. Dissidia2015FirionWeaponPack2.png|Firion's Weapon Pack II. DFF2015 Weapon Pack III Firion.png|Firion's Weapon Pack III. DFF2015_Weapon_Pack_IV_Firion.png|Firion's Weapon Pack IV. Story Firion is summoned to World B once more to aid in the new conflict, and together with Cecil and Zidane heads to Materia's domain. Firion is distressed to learn they are to fight each other to produce battle energy to sustain the world. As everyone disbands, Firion and Tidus join Shantotto in her plan to escape through her own means. The group arrives at the outskirts of Narshe. After being scolded by Shantotto for not paying attention to her, the three stumble upon Exdeath. While Tidus and Shantotto battle Exdeath, Firion notices Kefka appear from a portal and tries to attack him, but misses. Kefka snatches both Tidus and Exdeath into another portal, and despite recognizing it as a trap, Firion and Shantotto give chase. They arrive in Pandaemonium where the three clash against Exdeath, Kefka, and Ultimecia. Their battle releases enough energy to create a gateway, but planesgorgers descend upon the battlefield and bar access to it. Firion is subdued by Kefka and blasted toward another portal. A hand pulls him in, transporting him to Besaid. Firion reunites with Tidus and, having lost sight of Shantotto, is accompanied by Jecht as they continue their struggle against Exdeath, Kefka, and Ultimecia. The three prevail and the villains flee as the planesgorgers again plight the battlefield, and Jecht allows Firion and Tidus to escape back to Materia's domain. Later, Firion assists in the clash to awaken the dragon god Shinryu responsible for the planesgorgers by directing an assault against the Emperor that distracts him from Zidane and the Onion Knight. Firion aids in the fight to defeat Shinryu, and with the dragon eliminated, Firion departs the realm with the other warriors, leaving behind a crystal imbued with his essence for Materia to use in his place. Gameplay :Type: Vanguard - Firion's grounded singular Bravery attacks come in multi-inputs of three in a row. Pressing up or down with the Bravery attack button weaves his abilities into one another seamlessly, and each input has its own unique Bravery attack animation. :EX Skill: Blood Weapon - Increases movement speed and causes attacks to absorb HP. Firion is a Vanguard-type character whose followup mechanic from Dissidia 012 has been reworked; his Bravery attacks can be freely input three times in sequence for a variety of combinations (e.g. neutral>forward>back or forward>back>neutral and so on). Knowing which version of any specific Bravery attack input to use in the attack string is vital to knowing how to effectively control Firion's versatility. He has poor aerial attacks, which makes him a difficult character to use in scenarios/stages that involve prolonged aerial combat. His EX Skill is situational. He can cover both long and close-range on the ground due to a variety of area-of-effect attacks, and can force his targets to expend too much of their dashing meter to stay airborne by controlling space on the ground. His latest update gives him a brand new HP Attack (Crown of Arms) that replaces his Riposte, including the return of his Shield Bash redone into a midair forward Bravery attack; working as a decent gap-closer. Along with tweaks to Plummet and an overall damage increase on Swordslash, Firion's air game—while still subpar—is more manageable. He has had many of his Bravery Attacks re-tweaked, especially giving them all faster startup. However, they are nerfed via either decreased amount of hits or damage (one or the other), as well as decreasing their dash cancel-windows if they are whiffed and less vertical tracking. Another issue his update has addressed is his EX Skill, which now allows him to share a percentage of his stolen HP to any nearby allies within a certain range. Abilities Gallery DFFNT_Firion_Render2.png|Alternative CG Render. Simulacrum of a Believer.png|Manikin. Firion_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Dissisia_NT_Firion_ArtWork.jpg|Promotional artwork. DFF15 Firion Trailer.jpg|In trailer. DFF2015_Firion_Presentation_Screenshot.jpg|Presentation Screenshot. DFFNT Firion SS.png|FMV still. DFFNT Warriors of Light SS.png|FMV still. DFFNT Firion PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Heroes.png|Firion alongside the other 14 main characters. de:Firion (Dissidia) es:Firion/Dissidia it:Firion (Dissidia) ru:Фирион/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT